30 Days OTP Challenge
by mannlicher
Summary: Samifer, a jeśli zmrużycie oczy to i Destiel.
1. Trzymanie się za ręce

Brunet wraz z blondynem spacerował po średnio zatłoczonym parku wpatrując się w ludzi bawiących się ze swoimi dziećmi, zwierzęta biegające za zabawkami i otaczającą ich panoramę. Był ciepły, kwietniowy dzień, słońce przyjemnie dogrzewało, a na niebie nie widniała żadna chmurka. Krzyki i śmiechy wypełniały okolicę.

Para nie odzywała się do siebie.

Nie jeden gap oglądał się za za nimi, zaintrygowany widokiem dwóch mężczyzn. Zielone oczy łowcy wychwytywały każde ukradkowe spojrzenie, a do uszu docierały przyciszone szepty. Jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, nie obchodziło go zdanie innych. Żył dla siebie, nie dla nich; miał robić to, co uszczęśliwiało go, a nie przypadkowo spotkanych ludzi. Nie wstydził się pokazać gdzieś jedynie z jasnowłosym, nie wstydził się okazywać tego, że był w dość pokręconym związku. I, w końcu, nie miał zamiaru zaniedbywać swego partnera przez ograniczone poglądy niektórych osób.

Dlatego widząc zakłopotanie Lucyfera, któremu całe zamieszanie nie umknęło, Sam złączył ich palce w pokrzepiającym uścisku i uśmiechnął się dostrzegając zdziwienie wymalowane na twarzy niebieskookiego. Przejechał delikatnie kciukiem po zewnętrznej stronie dłoni archanioła, przybliżając się lekko do niego. W zamian otrzymał najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić, szczery i pełny miłości.

Kilka osobowości postanowiło opuścić park prychając i złorzecząc pod nosem, ale para usłyszała też pogwizdywania, a niektóre persony zaczęły cicho klaskać.

Może jednak społeczeństwo nie było tak ograniczone jak mu się wydawało?


	2. Przytulanie

Lucyfer leżał na wielkim łóżku w pokoju jego i Sama i, wpatrując się w sufit, rozmyślał.

Miał wszystko. A pod pojęciem "wszystko" mieścił się młodszy Winchester. Miał Sama i to było najważniejsze, reszta się nie liczyła. Archanioł do szczęścia nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Choć w zasadzie była jedna rzecz, która go drażniła i nie dawała spokoju.

Jasnowłosy wszedł do kuchni i wstawił wodę na kawę. Wyciągnął z szafki kubek i postawił go na blacie, przygotował cukier, puszkę z aromatycznymi ziarenkami i czekał. Teraz było zdecydowanie lepiej.

Z kubkiem parującego napoju w ręku powędrował do salonu. Bunkier był ogromny, jednak Lucyfer wiedział, gdzie najczęściej można znaleźć jego chłopaka.

Tak. Sam siedział przy ogromnym stole, z obu stron zasłonięty książkami, całkowicie zatracony w ich świecie. Pociągnął nosem i, gdy poczuł zapach kawy, oderwał wzrok od lektury. Wyprostował się chcąc odszukać źródła zapachu, a gdy rozejrzał się po pokoju i zauważył archanioła, wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Lucyfer zmarszczył brwi, nie znając przyczyny tej nagłej radości. Po chwili Sam uspokoił oddech, lecz wciąż uśmiechał się szeroko, i podszedł do niebieskookiego.

– Luci, mogę wiedzieć, gdzie są twoje spodnie? – spytał, patrząc jedynie na czerwone bokserki z płomiennym wzorkiem i napisem "gorący towarek".

– No tak, spodnie są strasznie niewygodne, więc postanowiłem, że nie będę ich nosił.

Sam zaśmiał się po raz kolejny i objął swojego chłopaka, który zawsze potrafił go rozśmieszyć, czasem nawet niezamierzenie.

– Jesteś skarbem – wymruczał w rozczochrane włosy mężczyzny.

– Też cię kocham.

Stali tak przez jakiś czas, po czym Winchester złożył czuły pocałunek na czole Lucyfera. Lucyfer mocniej przytulił się do łowcy.

– Wyprowadzam się – powiedział zrezygnowany Dean, który właśnie wszedł do salonu.


	3. Granie w gry

Sam rozkładał szachownicę na wielkim łóżku. Lucyfer uparł się, by zagrał z nim w szachy, a że łowca nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, ponieważ Dean i Cas gdzieś wyszli, postanowił zaryzykować i zgodzić się na pomysł Diabła. Archanioł wszedł do pokoju i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo pod nosem.

– I jak idzie? Wszystko gotowe? – spytał i usiadł na swojej stronie łóżka, naprzeciw Sama.

– Prawie. Chcesz czarne czy białe?

– Ale co?

Winchester uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się.

– A, tak poza tym, to umiesz grać w szachy?

– Jak możesz wątpić w me umiejętności? – położył dłoń na piersi, udając oburzenie. – Oczywiście, że umiem. Chcę czarne. Tylko mam jeden warunek, to są rozbierane szachy. Za każdego zbitego tego... um... – wskazał palcem pionki – osoba musi ściągnąć jedną część garderoby. I nie chcę słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu – dodał, gdy zauważył zdziwioną minę swojego chłopaka.

– Jak chcesz – rzekł Sam będąc pewny swego zwycięstwa. W sumie pomysł archanioła nie był zły, zapowiadała się ciekawa zabawa.

Pionki poszły w ruch. Tak jak Sam przewidywał, Lucyfer nie miał pojęcia, jak się gra w szachy. Nie znał nawet podstawowych ruchów zwykłej wieży. Dlatego z każdą chwilą zdejmował z siebie kawałek odzieży, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko, całkowicie nie przejmując się tym, że przegrywa. Siedział już tylko w bokserkach i spodniach, natomiast Winchester był w pełni ubrany.

– Szczerzę zaczynam wątpić w to, czy w ogóle wiesz na czym polega gra w szachy – odezwał się Sam przerywając panującą w sypialni ciszę.

– Nie przesadzaj, jestem mistrzem! Już prawie rozgryzłem tego tutaj.

– To jest królowa.

– Mniejsza z tym, Sammy, twoja kolej.

– Jak chcesz – brunet postanowił dać niebieskookiemu fory i strącił gońca, mając możliwość zbicia króla.

Lucyfer zdjął spodnie i rzucił je za siebie, patrząc wprost na partnera, który nie mógł pohamować małego uśmieszku.

Jakże Sam się zdziwił, gdy w kilku następnych ruchach Diabeł pozbawił go wszystkich ciuchów. Siedział na łóżku z otwartymi ustami wpatrując się to w szachownicę to w jasnowłosego, nie mogąc z siebie nic wykrztusić. Natomiast Lucyfer obnażał ząbki w szatańskim uśmieszku, wyraźnie dumny.

– Miałeś to zaplanowane od początku, prawda? – zapytał łowca.

– Może... Mówiłem, że jestem mistrzem.

– No dobrze, wygrałeś, zadowolony?

– Jak diabli – wymruczał odkładając dawno zapomniane szachy i rzucił się na Sama.

No cóż, gdy Diabeł czegoś bardzo chce, zrobi wszystko, by to dostać. Dobrze, że byli sami w bunkrze, ponieważ archanioł nie zamierzał tak szybko kończyć tej zabawy.


End file.
